


What if?

by moffwithhishead



Series: Sometimes I drabble [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, and Dean's a cutie, and a dick, but mostly a cutie, in which the Sam and Cas bromance is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When I talked to Naomi on Garth’s boat she…” Dean blushes ever so slightly and looks down at his hands, “She said that um… Cas doesn’t… y’know…” He makes a vague hand gesture and steadfastly refuses to look at Sam. There’s a definite smirk on the younger Winchester’s face, “Cas doesn’t what, Dean?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if?

“Okay Sam I’m gonna say this one time and one time only,” Dean barges into his little brother’s room without knocking like he’s perfectly allowed to do that. Sam is sitting on his bed resting against the pillows reading a book he found in the library about angels and his eyes flash up to his brother for a second with a small smirk, “Okay…” 

Dean stands by the end of his bed, shuffling awkwardly for a minute before deciding to sit in the desk chair, “I need to ask you something and when I’m done I need us to never talk about this again.” 

“Yeah cause  _that_  sounds healthy,” Sam huffs out under his breath. Dean narrows his eyes, “I could just call Charlie you know.” 

Sam sighs and shuts his book, “Talk. I’m listening.” 

“Okay…” The older hunter sighs and visibly deflates a little, “When I talked to Naomi -” Sam frowns, “The angel who helped Bobby get into Heaven, right?” 

“Yes,” Dean snaps at his little brother and glares a little, “Yeah. Her. The one who’s been controlling Cas and tried to have him kill me in the crypt. Now stop interrupting me.” Sam nods and pretends to zip up his mouth with a not totally fake smile, “I’m all ears.” 

“When I talked to Naomi on Garth’s boat she…” Dean blushes ever so slightly and looks down at his hands, “She said that um… Cas doesn’t…  _y’know_ …” He makes a vague hand gesture and steadfastly refuses to look at Sam. There’s a definite smirk on the younger Winchester’s face, “Cas doesn’t what, Dean?” 

Dean opens his mouth to tell Sam to shut it but all that comes out is a hurried, “Thathedoesn’tfeelthesamewayIdoalright?” Sam’s face softens a little and he sighs, “Dean…” 

“I know that I’m being stupid and a fucking thirteen year old girl right now okay but…” He sighs and rubs a hand over his face, staring at the wall opposite him, “I know he did. In purgatory, I just… I  _know_. And I keep thinking that if she can reprogram him or whatever to factory settings…” Dean looks down at his hands, definitely and undeniably blushing now, “What if he doesn’t anymore? What if…” His voice sounds so much smaller than he ever wanted Sam to hear from him, “What if he doesn’t… y’know because she erased it?” 

It’s quiet for a couple more minutes and when Dean looks up, Sam’s sitting on the very end of his bed and a lot closer than he was before. He’s looking at Dean like he feels sorry for him, but in a sympathetic way… almost like he understands. 

“Okay I’m going to say something Dean and you have to let me finish before you interrupt me or run off, okay?” Sam waits for the nod from his brother before continuing, “He loves you, Dean.”

If it’s possible his brother blushes even more and Sam fights the urge to laugh, “From what you’ve told me about what happened in the crypt, it sounds like  ** _you_**  were the one who broke the connection. You telling him that you need him,  _that_  broke the connection.” Sam sighs and pushes the hair off of his forehead, “I don’t know if she can erase that. I wish I did but dude, he’s been in love with you I  _swear_  since we met him. That’s not really something that can be erased that easily.”

Dean opens his mouth to protest and Sam holds up a hand, “Let me finish. Dude… Cas has died for you. Multiple times. He rebelled against heaven for you, he killed his own family for you. He Fell for you, Dean. He stayed away from you in Purgatory for a year, right?” Sam sighs and shakes his head a little sadly, “He did all of that for you, man. He loves you. I don’t know if he realizes it since angels don’t really have a concept of love like we do but I know that he does. And even if Naomi did manage to erase all that stuff, we’ll find a way to fix it. Because we always do and you deserve to be happy, man. You  _both_  do.” 

The older hunter smiles a little, trying to pretend like he doesn’t want to kiss his little brother for all of that, “When did you become such a girl, Samantha?” 

“Oh my god,” Sam groans and flops back onto his bed. Dean smirks a little, not quite a real one, and gets up out of the desk chair, “I mean really, are we going to need to start stocking tampons and shit in here for you?”

“You are  _such_  a dick,” the younger man glares at the retreating figure by his bedroom door and watches the door open again.

Dean stops when he has one foot out the door and says it almost so quietly that Sam isn’t sure he actually heard it, “Thanks Sammy,” before slamming the door and going off to his room down the hall. 

When he hears the door slammed shut down the hallway Sam sits back up and closes his eyes, “Hey Cas, you got your ears on?” He waits for a second to give the angel some time to tune in properly, “Dean needs you. Naomi’s messing with his head and…” Sam shakes his head and sighs, a tight smile on his lips, “He just really needs you, man. Come home when you can.” He opens his eyes after a minute and sits there before closing his eyes again, “And stay safe. If you die, I’m going to be really pissed, man. There’s all these books here and nobody to talk about ‘em with.” 

Sam opens his eyes again and lays back on the bed, “Just… hurry home, Cas.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr, [here.](http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/48279957591/okay-sam-im-gonna-say-this-one-time-and-one-time)


End file.
